The rule of 10
by redpanda135
Summary: 5 different 15 year old girls find out they have magical abilities that can be put to use. They are admitted to Hogwarts, a school of witchcraft and wizardry. Hogwarts is known for nurturing the minds of legendary witches and wizards. As they navigate themselves through this strange new world, find out how these characters play an important role in Hogwarts and magic itself.


Hello! This fanfiction belongs to my friends, Lauren and Mary. I did not write this fanfic nor take any ownership to it. Enjoy~

The Letter

M's~ POV

"Mary, run outside and get the mail please for the 100th time!" My mom was getting a bit furious.

"Ok, ok! I'm sorry I got distracted with my guitar! chill out, it's summer for us and the beach is our back yard. Besides, why do you need the mail so badly right now?"

I kissed her forehead and jogged out the door. I love the relaxing nights here. No place like Santa Barbra...for me at least. Mom's not the biggest fan of the beach, probably because it supports procrastination, oh well.

I walk across the street to where the community mailbox is. I wonder if my report card came in yet. I just finished my sophomore year with a home-schooling program. I've been on this program ever since I could remember, we move around a lot. Most kids are still in school, but I'm out until the fall.

I unlock our mailbox and flip through the mail. Bills, bills, bills. Geez, no wonder adults are so high strung. Ah, there's my report card! I bet that's why mom's so prancy. I rip it open praying it'll be decent. My eyes scan the page. A, A, A, A, B-, A, WAIT WHAT. That's stupid, just one grade away from a perfect record. Mom's gonna hurt me. I sigh, close the mailbox and head back towards the house.

I look down and notice I dropped a letter. Weird. I pick it up and notice a fancy stamp. I Wonder who this is from.

"What the hell?" I say out loud. The address says it's from "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." I roll my eyes, this must be some kind of prank from those immature brats down the street...  
I hope.

La's~ POV

"Fucking ouch!" I yelp as I stub my toe on the corner of the door frame.

"Lauren! Language young lady!" My dad shouts at me.

"I stubbed my toe! I think my language was called for that Dad!" I shout back at him. My dog Tad, who's a miniature labradoodle, trots over and whines at me to take him out. I sigh and scratch behind his ears, limping out to where his leash was so that I could take him out for a walk. I clip on the leash and start to walk outside, immediately starting to sweat from the dreaded San Diego humidity. Thankfully it's Saturday, so  
I don't have to go to school today. My dog scampers next to me, his tongue lolling out because he's hot. I stop at the mailbox and open it, pulling out the mail. "Let's see. Bills, bills, credit ads, more ads. Oh what's this?" I mutter to myself. I look at the fancy envelope that says Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on it and it's addressed to me. I walk back inside, feeling confused. "Hey Mom, Dad, what's Hogwart's School for Witchcraft and Wizardry?" I ask without looking up from the fancy envelope. I hear a breaking of glass and look up quickly to see that my mom had dropped a glass cup and it had shattered on the floor with about a million glass shards lying on the tiled floor.

"What?" She says with an unknown expression on her face.

_

J's~POV

"Shut up...ugh...shut up...SHUT UP!" I groan into my pillow slamming my alarm off. The thing's faulty and I don't like my sleep being disturbed. Just 5 more minutes, 10 tops. Beauty sleep is a real thing, ya know?

My little brother bursts into my room loudly, "Jasmine, you have to be at dance in half an hour. Mom wanted me to tell you."

"Thanks Ryan. Get out." He sticks his tongue out at me and slams my door. I walk to the bathroom half asleep and get ready. Halfway through my morning routine my mom yells at me to hurry up. Can't a girl catch a breather here!? God! I hurry up and run downstairs.

"Hope you slept well, you only slept through the rapture no big deal." My mom sassed me.

"Mom, I don't appreciate sass this early in the morning." I replied.

"It's 11 am, Jasmine."

"Your point?" I sit down and munch on a bowl of cereal and gulp down some vitamin water. My moms going through a list of what I have to do for the day. She's basically a momager. Halfway through her recap of my to-do list I phase out. I'm sleepy.

"Jasmine?" She snaps me awake. "You better be listening you're gonna be very busy this week! And you need to talk to your teachers about your recital costumes."

"Ok, ok. Where's my recital ? I forgot." I stretch in my chair hoping it somehow wakes me up.

"Your recital is somewhere in downtown Hollywood. I'll check the address." Mom told me. My family and I live in LA by the way. I love it here, big bustling city, busy nearly all the time, plus the beaches aren't so far away.

"Oh and, Jasmine. You have some mail you should go through." My mom hands me a cluster of mail and magazines and then walks away.

Hmm, let's see what I got. Peoples magazine, BOP! Ooh! A dance catalogue... American girl!? I haven't gotten one of these for a while, ha-ha, I used to love these!

I eagerly flip through the pages and I notice a letter stuck in the middle. Maybe it's my moms. I pick up and examine the letter.

Hey, it's for me!  
Wait, what?  
"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
What the hell is this?

I yell out, "MOM, RYAN IS MESSING WITH MY MAIL!"

_

Av's~ POV

"Avery! Wake up! You need to help Garret babysit your sisters! Your dad and I are going to work!" My mom yells up the stairs and I groan.

"I'm already awake!" I shout downstairs, going into my bathroom to tame my hair with a brush before heading downstairs to see my mom and dad in their work clothes. "Bye Mom!" I say, kissing her cheek. "Bye Dad!" I say, kissing his cheek, "See you later!" They nod and head out the front door. I groan, flopping down on the couch and staring at the fridge. I get up and go over to it to see what we have to eat. "Aha! There they are!" I say happily when I find the cinnamon buns, I pull out one, put it on a plate, and put it in the microwave for about twenty seconds. My brother Garret thunders down the stairs yelling for me to get the mail, I groan in aggravation. I hear the dinging sound of the microwave and pull my cinnamon bun out of it, I then head out to get the mail. The thundering sounds traffic from the road hits my ears loudly when I open the door and I sigh. I head out to the mailbox and pull the mail out. 'Let's see. Bills, magazines, and what's this... a fancy letter emblazoned with the words Hogwart's School for Witchcraft and Wizardry addressed to me.' I do a double take to the last letter and angrily scrunch it up in my hand, "Garret! Have you been messing with the mail!" I shout in annoyance.

_

Aly's~POV

"Ugh, no. Not even close." I rip out a piece of paper from my notepad and throw it across the room. I draw in my free time, I love it. It's relaxing and I love the creative power.

I pace back in forth in my room trying to figure out what to draw. I sigh, Maybe some music will help. I lay down on my bed and push my earbuds into my ears. I hum along to the melody of the music, waiting for my muse to appear. I glance out of the window, rain hits hard on the soft delicate grass. I feel a small urge to go out and walk around but it's been raining like crazy today and I'd obviously get drenched. I sigh and then up as I hear someone knock on the door.  
"Alyssa, can't you hear? We've been calling you for 10 minutes, dinner's ready." My uncle says to me in a rather impatient tone.

I take out one earbud, "Sorry, I've been listening to music. I'll be right out." My uncle leaves the room and I stand up. I'm staying with my aunt and uncle because my parents thought we should have "bonding time". Considering the fact that I very rarely see them.  
I don't think my uncle or aunt really like me. But it's already Sunday, so I'll be going home tonight, I smile to myself as I walk to the dinner table and sit down. Italian tonight, my favorite!

"So, Alyssa. What do you aspire to be?" My aunt asks me in a harsh tone.

"Well, I'm not so sure yet. I really would like to travel out of the country." I reply.

"You should ought to know what you want to do with your life, you're already 15."

I bite my tongue. I bet my aunt didn't know what she wanted to be at 15. I've suddenly felt sick as I feel my aunt's eyes pierce into my soul. I push the ceramic plate away, I've lost my appetite.  
"Thanks for everything auntie and uncle Yakov but I'm starting to feel a bit nauseous, I think I'm going to lie down in bed." I then stand up. Uncle Yakov held out his hand to stop me at last minute.

"Oh before you go to your room, Alyssa. You've gotten a letter." He thrust the letter to me, "Here." My uncle handed me a unique looking envelope embroiled with a golden rim and the text was in a cursive silver print that read 'To: Alyssa Bermen'

I cocked my head in confusion, "I thought the post office doesn't deliver on Sunday. And what the heck is Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" I ask.

My aunt looks at me with a pitiful look. "You should sit back down, Alyssa. We have to tell you some things you need to hear..."  
_


End file.
